Conversa após a Batalha de Hogwarts
by Lenita Weasley
Summary: A conversa de Hermione e Ron aseguir a batalha de Hogwarts onde finalmente admitem por palavras o que sentem um pelo outro.


**Esta fic passa-se no dia aseguir à batalha de Hogwarts. **

**Finalmente a conversa entre o Ron e a Hermione... (xD)**

**Beijinhoos**

**leniita CC**

**P.S: Espero que gostem e deixem review ( se não deixarem ficarei muito triste :'( )**

**P.P.S: Meu Deus, sou tão dramática xD**

* * *

No dia anterior tinha sido a grande batalha de Hogwarts. Harry derrotou Voldemort e a paz reinava quer no mundo Mágico, quer no mundo Muggle.

Hermione estava sentada no sofá da sala comum de Gryffindor a ler um livro.

Muitos já estavam no Grande Salão a tomar o pequeno almoço, mas ela estava à espera de alguém muito especial.

- Bom dia, Hermione. - disse Harry bocejando e descendo as escadas de entrada do dormitório.

Ela assustou-se e o livro caiu no chão.

- Ai, que susto! Bom dia, Harry!

- Desculpa. Vou tomar o pequeno almoço, vens?

- Não para já. Estou a espera do Ron. - corou- Ele já acordou?

Harry sorriu. Era realmente bom ver os amigos finalmente juntos.

- Acho que ele ainda está a dormir.

Hermione revirou os olhos.

- Então vou esperar. - disse apanhando o livro do chão e abrindo na página onde estava a ler – e acho que tu também tens de falar com uma certa rapariga ruiva. - sorriu

Harry também sorriu.

- Por acaso, não a viste?

- Sim, ela perguntou se eu te tinha visto, eu disse que não, e foi para o Grande Salão há uns 10 minutos. Sabes... ter com o resto da família, por causa do … tu sabes... do Fred.

Harry baixou a cabeça. A morte do Fred tinha abalado todos.

- Então vou andando. Até logo Hermione e … boa conversa com o Ron. - disse piscando-lhe o olho.

- Até logo Harry.

Passado uns minutos de Harry sair, ouve-se um grande bocejo a vir da porta do dormitório masculino. Ron desce as escadas e Hermione levanta-se pousando o livro na mesinha. Assim que se vêem um ao outro, sorriem e coram.

- Ron... Como é que te sentes? Por causa... do Fred. - pergunta Hermione preocupada

Ron olhou para a janela e fungou.

Hermione aproximou-se e atirou-se a ele dando-lhe um grande abraço.

- Desculpa, não te queria pôr triste. - disse Hermione com as lágrimas a deslizarem pelo rosto – não fiques assim, por favor.

Ron limpou a cara à manga, tirou um lenço do bolso e deu a Hermione.

- Não vamos falar mais sobre isto. - disse – o que eu tenho de fazer... O que todos temos de fazer é superar e seguir em frente. Era isso que o Fred queria.

Hermione sorriu.

- Tenho acerteza que era isso que ele queria.

Ficaram uns momentos em pé olhando de um lado para o outro sem saber o que dizer.

- Olha Ron.

- Olha Hermione.

Falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo o que os fez dar uma gargalhada.

- Fala tu primeiro.

- Nããã, fala tu.

- Ronald Weasley, não sejas medricas, fala tu.

- Primeiro as senhoras.

- Ronald...

- Está bem. Caramba! Olha eu … - corou – gostei muito do nosso... tu sabes... beijo.

Hermione também corou.

- Eu também gostei muito.

Ron esboçou um sorriso.

- E queria saber se... se queres namorar comigo? - Ron estava cada vez mais embaraçado

- Acho que isso já está decidido desde ontem.

- O que é que isso quer dizer? - Ron sentiu um frio no estomâgo com medo que ela não aceitasse.

- Quer dizer … que é claro que aceito, seu imbecil ! - disse Hermione rindo

- Estás a falar asério, não estás?

- É claro que estou Ronald! Porquê haveria de estar a brincar?

- Porque nunca pensei que olhasses para mim dessa maneira, sabes...

- Eu também nunca pensei que olhasses para mim dessa maneira, até ontem, ao corresponderes ao meu beijo...

- Caramba! Eu... já queria fazer aquilo há muito tempo!

Hermione corou ainda mais.

- Eu também.

- Desculpa ter discutido contigo tantas vezes, mas é que eu gostava de te ver zangada.

- Ron! - disse rindo-se e dando-lhe um pequeno empurrão.

Ele bastante envergonhado envolveu-lhe a cintura com os braços aproximou-a mais de si. Ela colocou os seus braços a volta do pescoço de Ron também bastante envergonhada.

- Sabes... eu amo-te. - disse Ron bastante corado e embaraçado.

Hermione sorriu e disse:

- Eu também te amo.

Os seus lábios foram-se aproximando até se tocarem. Era uma óptima sensação, beijarem a pessoa que amavam e serem correspondidos.

- Estamos a interromper alguma coisa? - pergunta Mr. Weasley sorrindo para a mulher, para os filhos e para Harry que vinha mais atrás escondido com Ginny de mão dada.

- Anh... nada. - respondeu Ron. Ele e Hermione descolaram-se e coraram bastante.

- Bem parece que tenho uma nova nora. - disse Mrs Weasley abraçando Hermione e Ron sorrindo.

- E eu tenho uma nova cunhada. - disse George e aproximou-se de Ron e sussurrou-lhe – parece que o livro resultou.

- Obrigado meu, mas modéstia à parte, metade das coisas não foi pelo livro que aprendi...

- Pois, pois.

- Oh cala-te.

Mr. Weasley sorriu e disse:

- Vá lá, vocês os dois têm de ir tomar o pequeno-almoço para depois irmos para A'Toca, e depois lá...

- Podem trocar mais beijinhos e carinhos... - completou George sorrindo

- Arthur! George! Não os embarassem mais do que eles já estão! - disse Mrs. Weasley repreendendo-os enquanto todos explodiam numa gargalhada. - Vão lá meus queridos. E não se demorem!

- É... não se demorem – disse George

- Claro Mrs. Weasley – disse Hermione ainda corada

Quando estavam prestes a sair Ron pos o braço no ombro de Hermione e ela envolveu-lhe a cintura com os braços.

Sorriram um para o outro. Finalmente estavam com as pessoas a quem pertenciam... As pessoas que amavam mais do que tudo no mundo.


End file.
